In 7 days Parker noticed
by Leveragelover
Summary: Parker needs some dating advice from Sophie. What Sophie doesn't know is that she's basically just asking for Parker to snoop around in her business. Story is better then the summary


**A/N: Takes place around The Experimental Job. It popped into my head and would not leave me alone. Enjoy cause I don't own Leverage :(_  
><em>**

_In 7 days Parker noticed..._

"Sophie can you help me with something?" Parker asked slowly once the boys had left

"What do you need?"

"How can I umm get Hardison to ask me out?" Parker asked nervously

"Like a go steal something date or a movie date"

"Like a movie date" Parker mumbled

"Look Parker, there's a few things you can do. You can give him a small smile when he looks at you. Guys take that as the girl likes them. You can playfully nudge him, any sort of light friendly touching. Give him half the idea of the movie, say something like you have nothing to do and you really want to go see some movie that's out. Also if you laugh at his jokes it will boost his confidence. That will hopefully get him to ask you out"

"Wow, um, I think I can handle all of that" Parker nodded

"It works for me" Sophie smiled

Parker narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew something had been up with her and Nate since they had gotten back from San Lorenzo. "Hmm well thanks Sophie"

"No problem"

Parker turned around with an evil grin on her face. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

**MONDAY**

Parker didn't notice much on Monday. Sophie and Nate kept smiling at each other and Sophie laughed at one of his dumb jokes. Still it was some of the things that Sophie had mentioned so she decided to keep watching.

**TUESDAY**

Parker's part of the con had been introduced at the beginning of the briefing so she had time to gauge how Nate and Sophie acted. Once Hardison had finished talking about Nates part Nate slumped back in his seat. Parker noticed he let his eyes linger on Sophie's chest for just a moment to long. It wasn't like the shirt was all that low cut either.

0-0-0-0

The job was one of those ones that was over in a day. Parker had a big grin on her face when she sat down at the table. She always loved the one-day cons. Suddenly she noticed something. And only if you would've been watching for it would you have noticed. Parker almost dropped her fork in surprise. Nate and Sophie were playing footsie. The idea was half revolting and half hilarious. Parker smirked and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

**WEDNESDAY**

Parker's part of the con had been introduced at the beginning of the briefing so she had time to gauge how Nate and Sophie acted. Once Hardison had finished talking about Nates part Nate slumped back in his seat. Parker noticed he let his eyes linger on Sophie's chest for just a moment to long. It wasn't like the shirt was all that low cut either.

0-0-0-0

The job was one of those ones that was over in a day. Parker had a big grin on her face when she sat down at the table. She always loved the one-day cons. Suddenly she noticed something. And only if you would've been watching for it would you have noticed. Parker almost dropped her fork in surprise. Nate and Sophie were playing footsie. The idea was half revolting and half hilarious. Parker smirked and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Nate can you give me a back massage? My back is killing me" Sophie asked giving him puppy dog eyes

"Yeah let's go sit down on the couch" Nate said and they walked over to the couch. Parker got out of her seat and moved to the armchair. She had been watching SpongeBob and Nate turned it off.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"It's annoying" Nate shrugged as he started to massage Sophie's back

Parker stuck her tongue out and stomped away. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal while she watched Nate and Sophie. Hardison and Eliot were sitting at the table doing their own thing. Parker went back to sit in the armchair so she could glare at him. He just ignored her. Sophie was humming contently with the occasional ouch. Parker glared at him even more as his hands moved farther down. At some point she felt like she was intruding on them but stood her ground anyway.

**THURSDAY**

"Hey Parker look at the flowers Sophie got me" Nate gestured to the vase of flowers in front of him

"Why'd she get you flowers?"

"Beats me. But aren't they nice?" Nate smelled the flowers

"Yeah...wonderful" Parker kept staring at him. Sophie then walked down the stairs her hair was slightly wet.

"Hey Nate have you se-PARKER?" Sophie screamed

"What?" Parker recoiled

"What are you doing here?" Sophie looked furious

"I can't be here?" Parker peeped

"Never mind" Sophie gave a deep sigh. Parker resisted the urge to smile because both Nate and Sophie's hair was slightly wet. Then her look turned to a creeped out one. They took showers together.

**FRIDAY**

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow" Parker said as she was leaving with the other two guys.

"Bye Parker" Sophie said with a smile. Parker shut the door and made sure to make it sound like she was walking away. The guys just looked at her

"I'll explain later" Parker shooed them away before silently walking back to Nates door. He could hear their voice through the door but it was very muffled. Parker got down at the crack of the door so she could hear better.

"Now that they're gone. I was thinking we could..."

"Are you suggesting dinner again?"

"Maybe"

There was a pause

"We should probably wait a little bit. Don't want Parker barging back in here during the middle of our fun"

"We could lock the door"

"And you seriously don't think she could open it in a heartbeat"

"Touché"

Parker frowned. What was dinner and why would it have to wait? Why were they so afraid of someone walking in that they had to lock the door? Although Sophie was right, she would've picked the lock.

**SATURDAY**

"Why are you guys wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Parker scrunched her nose in disgust

"Ummm"

"I mean seriously Nate you live here! You should have some other clothes"

"You're right" With that Nate went back up stairs.

Parker turned to the grifter. "What's your reason for wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

"Ummm"

Parker caught the scent of something as she leaned towards the grifter. It wasn't quite the way she always smelled. No, there was another smell. "You smell different today"

"Really?" Sophie tried to act semi-surprised

Parker just narrowed her eyes and walked away. Nate finally came back downstairs wearing a black-shirt and khaki shorts. Parker saw Sophie smiling at him. When Nate walked past her she caught his scent also. He smelled like Sophie did but it was fainter...since he had changed clothes. Then it suddenly all made sense.

**SUNDAY**

Somehow they all managed to congregate back to Nates apartment even though they didn't have a job. Parker was the first to get there, well besides Sophie but she was always there first. Hardison and Eliot showed up later so she decided to just watch Nate and Sophie since she had nothing better to do. They kept whispering to each other and it was bothering her.

"Okay that is it! What are you two talking about!"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Parker" Sophie waved it off

"I'm watchin' you two" Parker whispered before walking away. She had figured out what their secret was yesterday and it was hard to keep up an angry demeanor.

0-0-0-0

The briefing started later that day and Parker sat there smiling dumbly to herself. She munched on her cereal as Nate Sophie kept looking at each other with some kind of smoldering lust. Once Nate broke his gaze from Sophie he noticed Parker's zealousness.

"What you so happy about?"

Parker turned to the two of them with a grin. "Oh nothing"

"Right..." Nate finally got up and ordered everyone to their places. Just before Parker walked out she leaned over to Sophie.

"Next time don't give me dating advice when something is so obviously going on between you and a certain mastermind." Parker winked before walking out. She looked back to see Sophie frozen still.


End file.
